Where Do Babies Come From?
by Slinkgirl95
Summary: The title says it all. Where do babies come from? And one of our fellow penguins wants to know. And whose he best of asking? Just a quick one-shot.


_A/N: I present another one-shot titled "Where Do Babies Come From?" I was just bored and thought of this idea a while ago so I decided to write it. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON.**

WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?

Private had always been the youngest penguin of the group. He was not as old as the other penguins. Being young, he had so many questions on his little, naïve mind like any other young kid would like a five-year-old. He had questions like; how is honey made? Or why do people and animals fight? Or what are politics? But the biggest question that had been on his mind for as long as he knew was a crazy one; where do babies come from? Especially baby penguins. But who could he go to for that answer? Skipper would definitely not want to talk about it with him. "Private, you're too young to know about that stuff," was definitely the answer he would get from him. Rico would never talk about how a baby is formed and where it comes from. He would probably just throw up because of any mushiness or the fact that it was reproduction-related. There was only one other penguin who had the knowledge about that fact and would talk about it.

One fine day in the penguin HQ, Kowalski was at the table, busy screwing a few bolts into what looked like a small blue water gun with an antenna, two large batteries on each side and red Christmas light bulbs sticking out at the end. He screwed in the last bolt and then switched the gun on via a switch on the side. The Christmas light bulbs lit up and electronic beeps echoed from the gun. He smiled proudly and held it up.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed proudly.

At that moment, Private waddled up to the science genius, holding a mug of what looked like water in his flipper.

"Um, hello there, Kowalski," he greeted.

Kowalski held the gun down to see Private standing there. He lightly smiled. "Hello there, young Private," he greeted back.

"What do you have there?" asked Private.

"I'm glad you asked," replied Kowalski. "It's my latest invention. I call it the Freeze-O-Tron. It's meant to be a freeze ray, capable of freezing objects for about an hour or so."

"Have you tested it out yet?"

"Sadly, not yet. I just completed it."

"So, why don't you test it out?"

Kowalski looked at him and smiled. "First, I need some water." He said.

Private looked down to see he had water. He handed the mug over to Kowalski who grinned and poured all of the water out of the mug into the water chamber of the gun, charged it up and pointed it at a random box in the middle of the room. He pulled the trigger and just like that, a beam of frozen wind blasted out from the muzzle of the gun and as it did, it made a hissing sound. And then, the box was soon engulfed with the frozen blast and froze up, now looking like a giant ice cube!

"Wow, it works!" exclaimed Kowalski happily before placing the gun down and picking up his signature yellow-coloured notepad and writing down the results.

"Well, at least we now know it works," said Private.

Kowalski nodded his head and mumbled a "mhm" and wrote down the last of his results, glad another invention was able to work. As Private watched, the question he had wanted to get an answer suddenly came back to his head.

"Um, Kowalski, I have a question to ask you," he asked, putting his flippers together.

Kowalski looked up from his notepad and placed his pencil down. "Yes?" he asked.

"Where do babies come from?" replied Private.

What did he just ask now? Did he just ask a reproduction question? Sure it was science but could he tell him?

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"Well, I've always been wondering where babies come from," replied Private. "Especially baby penguins."

"And you came to me?"

"Well, you are smart and would know all about that. I mean, it is related to science, right?"

Kowalski smirked a pleased smirk and chuckled. "Well, of course I am smart. I'm the smartest guy out there." He said, placing his flippers on his hips like as if he was too big for his britches. Nice move.

"So will you tell me where do babies come from?"

Kowalski's smirk slightly faded as his expression dropped. Did he really have to explain to the young penguin where do babies come from? He noticed Private's expression held naïve and curiousness; his light blue puppy-like eyes no one could resist showed it all. He wasn't too sure if he should tell him everything about how a baby is formed and how an egg is laid. He sighed.

"All right, sit down." He moaned.

Private smiled and then sat down in front of Kowalski at the table. Kowalski sat down too and let out another sigh. Unfortunately, he had to explain it all now.

"All right, where to begin…" he began, computing over what he knew about babies and how they were formed and where they came from.

Private just sat there with an eager face. Finally, Kowalski, his hero, was going to explain to him everything about where baby penguins come from… but was that all?

"All right, let's make this nice and simple," began Kowalski. "When a mommy penguin and a daddy penguin love each other very much, they… um…"

"They what?" asked Private eagerly.

"First, they often rub their beaks together. It's like a kiss."

"Really?" asked Private, smiling.

Kowalski nodded his head. "After that, they "hug". This is where they… mate."

"Mate?" asked Private.

Kowalski nodded his head again. "Usually, the male well… gives the female a back massage in a different type of way." He was trying hard to not make it sound so wrong and not to force the young penguin to picture the image of the male penguin on top of the female penguin, mating.

Private nodded. "Then what happens?"

Kowalski gulped. Now it was time for the very wrong part. However, he knew how to give him the right structured sentence. "Well, the male penguin passes on a very important part to the female. I'm not sure if you really want to know."

Private just smiled. "Okay, then what?"

Kowalski sighed in relief, glad he wasn't able to tell Private the actual thing to him and also glad that Private didn't ask what it was.

"The important thing then does something important inside the female penguin. After a while, the female penguin lays an egg."

"And…"

"Well, that's when the baby inside the egg begins to form," continued Kowalski. "Usually, the male penguin looks after the egg. This is called incubation. I'm pretty sure you're familiar with this."

Private smiled and nodded. He remembered when Marlene had found an egg and gave it to the penguins who looked after it as they were males. Private took great care of the egg while the others didn't; Skipper used it with an obstacle course, Kowalski attempted to increase it's intelligence with a zap and Rico hand glided with it. However, the egg was nice and safe and hatched… into a duckling.

"So that's where babies come from?"

Kowalski nodded his head. He was glad he was able to get that off his chest.

"Thank you, Kowalski," said Private firmly, now that he had gotten his answer.

"You're welcome," replied Kowalski.

Private got up out of his seat and smiled at Kowalski. Kowalski smiled back and then sighed in relief. Private then turned around but as he was just about to make his way towards the hatch, he felt something wet on his foot and like that, he slipped and fell flat on his belly! Kowalski immediately looked over to see the poor penguin on the floor. "Private, are you okay?" he asked before his eyes lit up at the sight to see water surrounded around the box. Private groaned in pain as he got up to see water all over the floor.

"Kowalski, I don't think that box stayed frozen for long," he said, noticing the box was no longer frozen.

"Hmmm, that's odd," began Kowalski. "It was only frozen a few minutes ago. It hasn't even been one hour."

He then pulled out his abacus and began calculating with it. He then picked up his notepad and began scribbling down on it and frowned, sad that his invention's ability did not last long.

"Anyways, thank you again for telling me where babies come from," said Private.

"You're welcome," replied Kowalski. "You know, I can go into full detail about where babies come from when you're much older. I can promise you that."

Private smiled. "I'd like that." And then he waddled over to the ladder, climbed up and left through the hatch. Kowalski sighed again in relief. Now Private could understand where babies came from. But he did not know completely… not until he was older…

_A/N: So how was it? I know it was pretty short but that's all I had. After all, it is a one-shot xD. Anyways, if you liked it, please remember to review!_


End file.
